


Slap Happy

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: Sometimes Dean gets a little...





	Slap Happy

She heard it before she saw it. The rapid, heavy slapping of flesh very near to her head. Thwap! Thwap! Thwap! She screwed her eyes closed and tried to burrow deeper into her pillow.

Big mistake. The movement caught his attention and the sound intensified as he approached. With a heavy sigh, she spoke, “Dean?”

“Yeah babe?”

“Why are you doing that?”

“I like it.”

She opened one eye to see Dean Winchester, naked as the day he was born, standing next to her side of their bed, rapidly thrusting his hips back and forth. The sound she’d been hearing was the sound of his soft cock and balls slapping against his stomach and hips. She scanned his fantastic body up to his face to find the completely expected dopey smile plastered there. His hair was still wet from a shower and she could see droplets of water clinging to his skin. She watched a moment, trying to ignore the burn in her stomach. Because, even though he was being a complete goof, he was still the most alluring creature on Earth. She reached her arm out from beneath the covers, “C’mere.”

His tongue caught between his teeth, his smile morphed into his telltale smirk. He continued to twitch his hips as he approached. 

The moment he was within reach, she grabbed his flopping cock and pulled it towards her. As with 99% of males, he immediately followed where his junk was pulled. Which was right into her mouth.

His great open-mouthed gasp filled the room as his cock swelled and grew between her lips. She grabbed a handful of his ass and pulled him even closer, quickly bobbing her head until he was fully erect.

He grunted softly pushing towards her, when she let him slip free. She licked her lips, rolled away from him and snuggled down into their bed. “Try it now, Slappy.” 

Silence. Then a quiet huff and weak, fleshy noises. The taste of him on her tongue made the burn in her stomach become a larger fire. She wanted him now; sleep was a lost cause. She was about to throw back the covers when the bed dipped next to her. Then she heard a new sound. A slick, rhythmic squelching sound. 

She opened her eyes and saw her man still beautifully bare, kneeling on the bed next to her. He faced the head of the bed, his eyes closed, his farthest hand, glistening with lubricant, stroking his cock. 

“Dean,” she breathed. 

Without missing a beat, he glanced down at her with a hungry grin. “You know what you did to me.”

Half-sitting, she reached for him, only for him to shake his head. “Nuh, uh, you wanna help now?” His free hand reached and pulled the blanket away, revealing her equally bare body. His eyes widened and his breathing faltered. His hand stilled on his cock as his eyes drank her in. Finally, his emerald orbs met hers. “Open your legs.”

Settling on her back, she parted her thighs and as Dean resumed pleasuring himself, he slipped his fingers into her folds and began to pleasure her. She moaned softly, her body instantly responding to his touch. She tipped her hips up, seeking more friction.

“It sure would feel good to be inside you.” Dean said thoughtfully. 

“Please do.” She stared at his cock, mouth watering as she watched him tug gently, “you know how much I like that slick stuff.”

He removed his fingers to add her desire to the already glistening lubricant on his shaft, “I know you do, but I don’t know if you deserve it.” 

She scoffed, “Please, it’s not like I left you with raging blue balls for a whole day.” She rolled on her side, running hand up his thigh, his eyes followed her warily, subtly pulling his cock out of her reach. “Besides, it took you, what, less than a minute to lube up your dick and get back in bed!”

He tsked, looking at her with disdain. “So crude! You plan to kiss me with that filthy mouth?”

“You didn’t seem to mind when your fantastic dick was in it.” She licked her lips as she reached, brushing her fingertips over the lube-shined shaft. 

His eyes closed and he hummed at the touch, “God, I love you,” he growled as he pivoted and fell on her. His slick hands slipping over her stomach and torso, squeezing her breasts as he pushed her onto her back and himself between her legs. She let them fall open as he braced himself over her with one hand, the other guiding his hardness inside her. 

The lubrication let Dean slip his full length inside without hesitation, Y/N moaning loudly at the delicious, slippery feel of his girth as it pushed through her walls. 

Dean stilled a moment, enjoying the feeling of being completely enveloped by her, then sliding back and snapping his hips into her with a grunt. Between thrusts, he gasped, “Looks like I have to shower again.” He slammed into her. “And you’re coming with me.” 


End file.
